Bonanza Bros.
Sega Mega Drive Sharp X68000 Mobile Phones | genre = Platformer, Stealth | modes = Single player, multiplayer | cabinet = Upright | arcade system = Sega System 24 | display = Raster, 496 x 384 pixels (Horizontal), 16384 colors | platforms = Arcade, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, Commodore Amiga, Virtual Console, Sega Master System, TurboGrafx-CD, Sega Mega Drive, Sharp X68000, Windows, ZX Spectrum, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch }} (sometimes written 'Bonanza Brothers') is a 1990 3D-style, 2D shooting platform arcade game by Sega. It is one of the earliest arcade games powered by the Sega System 24 arcade system board. Gameplay Bonanza Bros. is a shooter platform game where players take the role of one or both of the brothers Robo (1P, red) and Mobo (2P, blue) (Mike and Spike in some PAL versions), who were modeled on The Blues Brothers. The object of the game is to travel stealthily around each building while avoiding guards, retrieve several objects within a time limit, and move to the roof where a blimp is expecting the player with the loot. In this fashion the plot and gameplay resemble the older Atari 2600 title ''Keystone Kapers, but with added features that are similar to the ones in Lock 'n' Chase. Two players can play cooperatively at the same time, as the screen is always split in two. The places the brothers burgle include a bank, a millionaire's mansion, a casino, a mint, an art gallery and a treasury. While similar in graphics and gameplay, the story and the Bonanza Bros.' role changes from the original Japanese to the early western versions: in the former, the duo are thieves attempting to steal valuable treasures for profit whilst avoiding getting arrested; in the latter, they are recruited by the Police Chief of Badville to test security facilities and help the police recover evidence from various crooked businesses and institutions, but on the threat of jail if they fail to do so. The player can walk, jump, shoot and move behind a column or large furniture, which allows both hiding and dodging shots from the guards, which can't be neutralized definitively, only stunned for a few seconds using the gun or pressing a door against them. They are alerted by sounds or with the Brothers entering their field of vision, and then either hide, call for help or fire against the player. Some guards have a riot shield and can only be hit when moving away. A player loses a life if hit by a guard's projectile or melee attack, attacked by a dog, or pressed by a door. Losing a life in these ways causes the player to drop all items. Running out of time both costs players a life and forces them to restart the stage. Ports and related releases The arcade game was later ported to the Sega Mega Drive, Sega Master System, TurboGrafx-CD (Japan only), ZX Spectrum (Europe only), Amstrad CPC (Europe only), Commodore 64, Amiga, Sharp X68000 (Japan only) and Atari ST, with minor graphics differences, depending on the system, and some changes in the gameplay, mainly in the bonus stages. It was also included in the Japanese version of Sonic Gems Collection (it was removed in the Western release). It has also seen a Sega Ages release on the PlayStation 2, and that version was included in the English compilation Sega Classics Collection. The game appeared as part of the Sega Genesis Collection for the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable. The game next appeared in Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. There are also 2 spin-offs to the game. The first is called "Puzzle & Action: Tant-R" which was released in the year 1992, the second called "Puzzle & Action: Ichidant-R", which was released in the year 1994. These two arcade games were ported to the Sega Mega Drive and Sega Saturn, and later packaged with the Sega Ages release of Bonanza Bros. on the PlayStation 2. They are considered spin-offs as they do not follow the action genre of the original game, as they are instead puzzle games. A third arcade game "Puzzle & Action: Treasure Hunt" was released in 1995 by Sega, but was ported to the Sega Saturn in Japan by CRI. Bonanza Bros. was also included in Sonic Gems Collection but only for the Japanese Market, it was removed from the US and PAL releases along with the Streets of Rage series (Bare Knuckle series in Japan) in order to preserve its universal rating. However, Bonanza Bros. made its first appearance on the recent Sega Genesis Collection for the PS2 in North America as the PS2 version of Sonic Gems Collection remains in Japan and Europe. On January 29, 2007, the Mega Drive/Genesis version of Bonanza Bros. became available for download on the Wii Virtual Console in America. It was later released in Europe on February 2, 2007. It was also released for cell phones using SoftBank Mobile. Robo and Mobo later appeared as playable characters in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and made a cameo in the "Race of AGES" track in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. A "Bonanza Bros." slot machine has been released by Aristocrat Leisure. Notes References External links * *[http://www.arcade-history.com/?n=bonanza-bros.&page=detail&id=310 Bonanza Bros. at arcade-history] *Genesis Collective Page *Bonanza Bros game port on Sega Mega Drive * * * Bonanza Bros for Sega Mega Drive in gamefaqs. Category:1990 video games Category:Amiga games Category:Amstrad CPC games Category:Arcade games Category:Sega arcade games Category:Atari ST games Category:Commodore 64 games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Sega Games franchises Category:Sega video games Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Master System games Category:Sharp X68000 games Category:Stealth video games Category:TurboGrafx-CD games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Virtual Console games Category:ZX Spectrum games Category:Sanritsu Denki games